Princes of Hell
The Princes of Hell are a group of individuals that rule all of Hell. The seven Princes were once Angels until they sided with Lucifer in his rebellion and were cast off into Hell. They fell from grace and were known as Fallen Angels. The realm altered them and corrupted their every being into hideous beings. They soon turned into twisted demonic beings. Each of the seven Princes represent the physical representation of a sin and created the infamously Seven Deadly Sins. Biography The Seven Princes were once actually angels. When Lucifer rebelled to prove his point that humanity is flawed, many angels saw it from his perspective that they to did not wish to bow them or protect lesser organisms, so they aided him in his rebellion. Lucifuge, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beezlebub, Amon, and Belpehgor were Higher Angels, the Seraphims. With other angels and the 200 Grigori, the fought against their siblings and in the end, Lucifer and the Princes failed. God place them on trial for treason and cast them off from Heaven, sending them to Hell. In Hell, the seven lost their wings and the realm began to change them into demonic beings. Accepting their new home, position, and forms, the seven ruled all of hell. Powers and Abilities The Princes are by far the strongest class of demons in Hell. The seven Princes are feared for their power and lead many armies of demonic beings for thousands of years. Despite no longer being angels and losing their wings, they are still powerful as ever, but Higher Angels can overwhelm them. Standard Princes of Hell Powers * Biokinesis: The Princes can disfigure or alter an individual. They often use this power to inflict pain on their victims by removing all of their blood or harm their organs. * Contract Bestowal: Like all demons, the Princes can make a demonic pact with any individual and give out the ten year deal warranty. The princes possess a great deal of power to gran virtually any wish the person desire. Sometimes when a pact is made with any Prince, instead of a ten year deal and taking your soul, they'll ask for something personal and valuable from you. * Corruption Inducement: The princes can influence a person to commit treacherous acts against their own will. They usually use the specific sins the embody. * Cosmic Awareness: Originally as angels, the Princes are older than humanity, hell or other younger angels. They possess knowledge than any younger angel or demon. * Demonic White Light: A Prince can generate a white light capable of destroy an entire area at far distances. They have killed many angels with this attacks or use the white light to make their presence known. * Hellfire Control: Originally they were able to manipulate holy fire, but after the seven Princes became demons, they now manipulate hellfire instead. They can harm or kill lesser demons. * Immortality: Originally as angel, the Princes are older than humanity or hell. They are older than any of their younger angelic siblings. They cannot age or wither. They can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Immunity: Even after the seven Princes became demons, they are still immune to common demonic weaknesses such as holy water, salt, iron, hallowed ground, and exorcism since they are not tortured souls as they were originally angels. Since they became demons, any angelic vulnerabilities have no affect on them since they aren't angels anymore so angelic runes meant to confine or dampen their powers will not work. * Mental Manipulation: The Princes can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Nightmare Manipulation: The Princes can manipulate an individual's dream and fabricate or alter it and create a nightmare. Their powers extent to the real world and causes their victims to find themselves with inflicted wounds caused from within their nightmares. They can trap a person in a nightmare for all of eternity. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Princes cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. They cannot be killed by a Demon-Killing Knife or Demon Blade. It would take a Demon Sword or Halberd to harm and kill them. Powerful supernatural weaponry or beings can harm or kill them. * Sin Embodiment: Each of the seven Prince embody a physical personification or the manifestation of a sin that influences humanity. They created the Seven Deadly Sins and represent the seven concepts of evil. They can gain power from their own respective sin. ** Lucifuge: Pride ** Mammon: Greed ** Asmodeus: Lust ** Leviathan: Envy ** Beezlebub: Gluttony ** Amon: Wrath ** Belphegor: Sloth *** Sin Empowerment: Each of the Princes can gain power and augment their powers and abilities to a higher degree from their own respective sin. The more sins that influence humanity, the stronger they'll become. *** Sin Manipulation: While embodying their own respective sin, they can manipulate it and use it to influence humanity to commit evil, that way it will drag more human souls into hell. * Shape-Shifting: The six Princes can transform into their demonic form to augment their powers and abilities at a higher degree. * Super Strength: As Greater Demons and a high class of demons, the seven Princes of Hell can overwhelm any being. They can overwhelm all angels except Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim, all demons except Cain and Lilith, all monsters except Typhon, Ladon, Nemean Lion, Smaug in his dragon form, all deities except First Generation, Cyclops, Hercatoncheires. * Supernatural Concealment: Any of the Princes can conceal their presence from all humans or supernatural individuals. ** Invisibility: Any Prince can cloak themselves from human or lesser supernatural entity sight. One of them easily took a younger angel by surprise and kill him. * Supernatural Perception: '''The Princes can perceive all supernatural entities that are cloaked or wearing glamour. ** '''Mediumship: The Princes can perceive and communicate with deceased spirits. * Telekinesis: The Princes can move objects or beings with their minds. * Weather Manipulation: The Princes can manipulate the four main factors of the weather and create demonic signs to indicate their presence. Vulnerabilities The Princes are not invincible against powerful weaponry or beings. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic cannot kill the Princes but it can harm or restrain them for a short while. Magic can be used to influence their senses as well. * Mark of Cain: The Princes can be influence by the Mark's need for blood, but the real harm it can do is return their powerful attacks by seven fold and either severely harm or kill them. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Alexandra can destroy any of the Princes. None of them dared try to test her limits, which is why Beezlebub insisted that he had his demons do it for him as he did not want to risk being killed by her. Over the time, the Princes would chose to flee then fight her after Alexandra continues to grow stronger. The Princes would take their chance against Alexandra after she has suffered from her Angelic Wrath State, which leaves her blackout or weakened. * Ancient Monsters: The Father of All Monsters and Ladon can kill any of the seven Princes. Smaug in his dragon form or Colchian Dragon can physically overwhelm any of the Princes individually, but they can hold their own until their inevitable defeat. The chances of killing a Prince for the two would be if they prep time against them. * Cain: Cain is unusually powerful for a Hell Knight. He can equally or overwhelm any of the seven Princes individually. If he has the First Blade, he can easily kill them. * Higher Angels: The Princes can kill any younger angel. Higher Angels can overwhelm and kill them. * [[Lilith|'Lilith:']] As the First and strongest demon in existence, the Princes dared not try to fight her individually as it was suicide mission. Lilith can overwhelm four Princes on her own, but if the seven Princes work together, they can overwhelm and kill her. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any of the Princes effortlessly. God cast the Princes from Heaven into Hell, causing them to fall from grace and becoming fallen angels. * Primordial Species Level Entities: '''An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any them. Weapons * '''Angelic Weaponry: The Princes cannot be harmed or killed by standard angel blades or Flaming Swords. Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blade can kill the seven Princes. * Demonic Weaponry: The Princes cannot be harmed or killed a Demon-Killing Knife or Demon Blade. A Demon sword or Halberd can harm and kill any of the six Princes. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything, including the seven Princes. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The Primordial weaponry of a Primordial Species can destroy the Princes. Known Princes of Hell * Lucifuge * Mammon * Asmodeus * Leviathan * Beezlebub * Amon * Belphegor Category:Rose of God Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Yellowed-Eyed Demons Category:Rulers Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villain Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Fallen Angel Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Cherubim Category:Angels Category:God's Creations